Cute but Dangerous
by sugacubez99
Summary: Xiao has moved into japan for a while at 16, her parents think its time for her to get a boyfriend... then she gets some bad news
1. first day

Authors note: this story is based on (duh tekken) xiao has just moved to japan, and needs help on finding the ropes, will jin

Authors note: this story is based on (duh tekken)

''I don't wana move!'' I complained to my parents, ''c'mon sweetie you have to'' said my mom ''but-'

''She's right you know!'' scolded my father; I went to my room, sulking as I packed the rest of my bags, the only reason my parents wanted to go there cuz they were failing with their jobs, we all know how to speak Japanese very well, but I didn't wanna go! I sighed to myself as I got into the car

_Off to Japan…_

We got of the plane and caught a taxi there, when we got to our new house…. It was HUGE! I immediately fell in love with it!

Few hours later…

We all got settled by nightfall mom was job hunting and dad, well he fell asleep! Basically I was on my own, so I went to bed, besides I had school tomorrow…

Next dai

Omg!! Im gonna be late! I panicked at the thought of detention on my first day, I quickly pulled on my school uniform and left without my breakfast, I sprinted to school, knowing I was early, I breathed a sigh of relief, but then without knowing I tripped

Face first!! ''Ita!'' I wailed, but then a boy saw me, I was soooooo embarrassed, he didn't laugh or anything, he just gave me his hand saying

''You Ok?'' I was just dazed looking at him! He was dead handsome, spiky black hair, big muscles and a gorgeous face! I took his hand and got up immediately and said bowing ''im sorry…'' he shook his head saying ''nah it wasn't your fault, I did that too, twice, and I know how the first day of school is''

''Why you new?'' I asked, he nodded and said ''I am Jin kazama, is your name as pretty as your face?'' I blushed when he said that, I stuttered ''l-ling xiaoyu'', I shook hand with him, but instead he kissed my hand, I thought to myself ''elegant…''

The first class started… I felt bored already!, I lifted up one of my work books to find a note on the table, saying

_I know we have just met but it seems I can't get you out of my head! Meet you at the gate after school_

_Secret admirer_

I blushed at the note, and I tried to make the day end quickly.

After school

I was waiting by the gate, when a redhead guy saw me, he put his hand on my shoulder saying ''hey babe, haven't seen you around here before, how's about you and I go get a drink?''

I shouted at him ''go away you stupid baka!''

''Ooh a little tense are we?'' he smirked

''Your so dead!'' I thought and I got into my stance, ''ey!'' I screamed doing a mistrust on him, causing him to kick up into the air, when he came down, he got up and went into his stance, I smirked at him and regained into mine…


	2. the surprise

author: I DONT OWN TEKKEN!

_Flashback_

''Go away you stupid baka!'' I shouted at him

''Ooh a little tense are we?''

''You're so dead!'' I thought and went into my stance, ''ey!'' I screamed doing a mistrust that kicked him into the air, when he came back down he got up and went into his stance, I smirked at him and regained into mine…

_End of flashback_

The red head threw a couple kick, what connected on me and hit me in the side, I went into phoenix stance, I started of with phoenix talon, then bayonet mctwist, two back hand slaps and finished off with

Shooting star, and knocked him clean out, it left me panting and I sunk onto my knees, I heard a voice behind me saying ''I didn't know you could fight…'' I turned round and it was Jin, I looked down at the floor, embarrassed saying ''are you the one who writ the note?'' he nodded and blushed

Slightly and said ''would you like to go to a amusement park with me?'' I was shocked ''I didn't know you liked amusement parks?'' he grinned at me, I giggled cutely at him and nodded.

_At the amusement park_

When we got there Jin said '' you want cotton candy?'' I grinned at him saying ''only if I get pink!'' he chuckled at me saying ''I'll pay ok?''

Few minuets later, he was back with candyfloss jin handed me one, we went to sit at a bench and chatted for awhile, jin said ''thanks for coming with me'', I said ''it's ok, if you hadn't sent that note I wouldn't of had anything to look forward to'' jin, showing a 'prove-it smile'' ruffled my hair and said ''really? Well you would have had something to look forward to even if I didn't send the note'' ''really?'' I asked ''what's that then?''

_He kissed me_

I was blushing like mad then, he said ''I was going to do it at school, but I thought this was a better place'', ''really? Well you're gonna have to catch me if ya want another one!'' I giggled putting a bit of cotton candy on his nose, he smirked at me and said ''okay gorgeous'' he tried grabbing me but I was too quick and I ran ahead of him, he quickly caught up to me and grabbed me, I started laughing, I kissed him again, and said ''your too fast!'' he replied ''is that a bad thing?'', I shook my head and said ''it shows that you're really athletic'' he smiled saying ''arigato'' my cell phone rang, I picked it up and sighed ''it's dad, I just moved here and I bet he want me to finish unpacking…'' I answered it

''hello?''

''Xiao!, were are you?''

''Okay, chill dad im at an amusement park with a friend''

''well, you need to come home to finish unpacking…''

I said quietly to jin ''told ya!'' he just chuckled

''Ugh, fine what time is it?''

''11:00''

''Um okay I will be there, bye!''

''I have to go home, its late'' I said to him, ''I'll drop you home then'' jin said to me, I nodded at him, we walked to his car, it was a black Ferrari, my eyes widened and said running my hand over the bonnet ''is that yours?'' he nodded, we both got in and we drove off.

I was lucky that the amusement park was short from my house, when he dropped me off, he held my hand tightly, I smiled at him ''don't worry, you wont lose me'' he smiled at me and gave me a kiss before he drove off,

I skipped into the house happily, then my mom had a impressed look on her face ''xiao?'' ''nani?'' I asked, she had that cheeky

Glint In her eye ''why are you so happy?'' ''Why not? I can be happy if I wanna!'' mom said curiosity '' I see, you're in love aren't you?'' ''WHAT??'' dad shouted as he came up running like I did something wrong. ''this is perfect!" mom squealed, I tilted my head to one side, ''so what's his name?'' I happily span around ''his name is jin, jin kazama!'' I ran upstairs and finished unpacking as quickly as I could, I said ''I can't wait for tomorrow!''

authors note: its friday and its teacher training on the next day


	3. sleepover!

Chapter 3: true love never to be forgotten Chapter 3: true love never to be forgotten

I woke up early the next day, I quickly got in my training clothes, and I wore a stomach-cut shirt a white-red jacket with a bunny head on it and white sweatpants, and trainers, I heard a knock on the door, and since I was upstairs and tried rushing down you could only guess what happened! If not it's this… I FELL DOWN THE GODDAMN STAIRS! I landed on my butt and I cursed myself for it, but then my mom beat me to it, I yelled ''mom don't!'' but it was too late, jin was at the door, ''hello…im-'' jin started but mom cut in saying '' im guessing you're jin kazama?'' then she rushed over to me and whispered ''good choice xiao!'' I rolled my eyes, Jin saw me in the corner and I waved franticly at him, I rushed out the door then saying ''bye mom!'' she just smiled at me and said ''have fun!'' and she closed the door, I let out a sigh of embarrassment, jin just chuckled at me saying ''why are you so embarrassed?'' ''It's because my mom's over excited with me getting a boyfriend and my dad thinks ive done something wrong, and on top of that I fell down stairs!'' I said sarcastically, he smiled at me and said giving me a hug ''so im guessing you're overstressed?'' I smiled at him and said kissing him ''no, im just pissed off''

He laughed at me and said snaking his hand around my waist ''how about we go over to my place?''

I smiled at him and said ''you never give up do you?'' ''No, I just figured if I annoyed you enough you'd say yes'' he replied holding my hand

_Jin's place_

''Your house is huge!'' I said in amazement to him, he laughed and said ''true, but it gets lonely time to time'' I bit my bottom lip and said ''well don't worry cuz you have me!'' he smiled and said ''okay then little miss confident, lets see how you act to this!'' he started tickling me on the ribs, (and im madly ticklish there) he tickled me for a bit then he paused for me saying ''surrender?'' I blew a kiss to him saying ''not a chance'' he shrugged and hoisted me over one shoulder; I yelled playfully ''ack quit it!'' he put me down and I put my hands on my hips, his eyes softened saying ''surrender?''

''Fine, here is your prize!'' I replied kissing him, but I felt my tongue messing with his, we let go of our lips I said ''you've never kissed me like that before…'' he smiled evilly ''its called a French kiss'' I rolled my eyes at him and said ''your really mental at times'' he smirked saying ''is that a bad thing?'' I shook my head and said ''no, it just shows what I love about you…''

_Time passes_

We were sitting by the fireplace; Jin was looking at the picture of a man, and a woman and a baby…

''Who's that?'' I pointed, ''my parents, there both dead and I keep a picture of them above my wall''

I squeezed Jin's hand to get a bit of comfort, Jin suddenly got up and said to me winking ''ive got something for you…close your eyes'' I giggled at him and nodded, closing my eyes, he put a gold heart-shaped locket on me, ''jin! Its beautiful!'' I squealed, I looked at the text engraved saying

I love you and I will protect you, that's a promise

He smirked at me and started kissing me; I let out a quick moan, which encourage him to go further, I put my hands on the muscles I simply adore, his eyes locked with mine, his hand running on my hips, I could simply melt…

'j-jin…I…love…you' I said in between gasps

He took out my pigtails leaving me with my hair down, he groaned a bit, he started to kiss my neck and I let out a moan, and it was how you could say lustful…

An hour later

Me and jin were on the couch, I was sitting on his lap, he had his chin resting on my head and his hands were holding mine… I whispered ''thanks for the session'' he smirked kissing my head ''anytime'', 'beep –beep' my cell phone rang

''Hello…'' I groaned in disappointment

''Xiao?'' it was mom

''Yeah?'' I questioned trying to hold back disappointment

''Do you want to stop at Jin's for tonight?''

my eyes widened, I said ''why are you letting me do this mom?''

''I figured you two needed a night alone'' mom said

''Fine, lemme just ask jin…call you back in 15 min yeah?''

''Hai!'' mom said

I closed the phone, turned to jin and said '' can I stop at your for tonight, my mom says I can…''

''okay then miss xiao…'' jin said evilly, I laughed and said pecking him lightly on the lips ''okay then let me get my stuff''

_Home_

''mom! Ive just came to pick up my stuff okay?''

''Haihai, ive already got it packed, it's in your room''

I ran upstairs and got my bag, went out but I saw jin waiting for me outside, ''hey handsome'' I flirted ''hey gorgeous'' he flirted back, I giggled at him and got in the car, and we were off back to his place…


	4. learning how to swim

Authors note: soz I aint been writing the computer messed up

Authors note: soz I aint been writing the computer messed up!

Chapter 4

Sugacubez 99

Jin's house…

I turned to him ''where can I put my stuff?'' he smiled at me and said ''in my room'' I blushed at him and nodded, I thought to myself ''am I really gonna sleep with him?'' I heard a little voice in my head saying ''c'mon its only a sleepover'' I smiled at myself and ran upstairs…

_Nighttime_

We had some hot chocolate before we went upstairs; I had already got in my shorts and top (I normally wear them.) jin wore blue track pants, I said to him, ''thanks again for saying yeah for that sleepover thing'' he smiled at me and said ''I'll do anything for you…''

Jin's room

His room was roughly the same size as mine, but it had more stuff, king size bed, flat screen and a computer table and lots of other stuff, I said to him lying on my back 'is there school tomorrow?'' he shook his head saying ''theres only a freestyle swimming at 9:00 am, there are a lot of good swimmers'' I nodded in doubt and said quietly ''I cant swim'' he hummed at me and I shook my head, his eyes softened at me and smiled at me, I said again ''I cant swim…'' louder this time, he

Laughed and said lying next to me 'I will teach you, shall we go to the swimming class tomorrow?'' I nodded and snuggled up to him, he put his arms around me, and I whispered 'arigato I love you'

He replied kissing me on the lips 'no problem, I love you too…''

Authors note: bit short but I did my best


	5. first and last swimming lesson

Authors note: do you think my stories so far are a bit naff

Authors note: do you think my stories so far are a bit naff?

I felt warmness when I awoke, I thought to myself ''I don't wanna get up!' so I closed my eyes and snuggled up real tight, but I didn't know Jin was watching me, ''wakey wakey'' jin whispered in my ear, ''im already awake silly…'' I replied, ''what time did you wake up'' ''5:00 and ive just been

Lying here watching you sleep'' I snickered at him and said getting up and stretching ''well im awake now'' he grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the bed, I was laughing ''c'mon ive gotta get up… my body wont lemme sleep any longer!''

He smiled at me and let my hand go, I walked to

My bag and started to get my swim stuff (wait a sec… swim stuff did mom put that there? How de hell did she know?) I put them over my clothes and went to freshen up.

Swimming baths

''Jin! Im scared!'' I whimpered to him as my feet dangled over the edge of the pool, ''don't worry, I'll help you get in and I'll tell you what to do next ok?'' I nodded and shivers were down my spine…I jumped in Jin's arms and he caught me, ''now kick your legs, and I'll hold you'' he said holding me by the stomach, I started to kick my legs really hard, then I felt myself moving, jin was behind me but he wasn't holding me, I was… actually swimming! I got to the edge of the pool, out of breath, Jin said hugging me ''you did it…im really proud of you''

I smiled at him, but something caught the corner of my eye,

Vibrant red hair, I looked over my shoulder and it was he! That redhead that tried touching me and attacking me…that pervert, I said to Jin pointing at him ''do you know him'' he looked at him and said ''oh hwoarang, he's an idiot…why what's he done to you?'' I replied bitterly '' he tried hitting on me, I attacked him and he nearly cracked my ribs, and he was touching me like he knew me!''

Jin scoffed at him and went over to him, I followed him, hwoarang looked up to see me and Jin, he said to me ''hey gorgeous, what are you doing with kazama-boy here?'' I clenched my teeth saying ''don't make me hit you…'' he smirked at me and jin said ''what were you doing to her?'' he

Snapped ''I was just getting to know her!'' jin punched him in the face, hworang endured it, and kicked him on the head, jin flinched and got hit back into the water, then jin did a kazama style 5 hit combo on him, I was scared but excited watching the two boys fight over me, it was minuets after the fight stopped, jin had won, and it went back to like nothing had happened, redhead got thrown out, I started to swim up to the side of

The deep end and sat on the brim, I was deep in thought… A hand suddenly dragged me underwater! I stayed underwater for a bit then swam back up then I could see Jin laughing his head off… ''Jin!'' I yelled, I tried to keep a straight face but I had to laugh, he chuckled and said putting a hand on my face ''aw don't give me that look'' he started tickling me again, I tried talking

But I was laughing too much, then he got into the water, so I thought this was a good payback time, I jumped on his back, (cuz he was leaning forward it sent him face first into the water,) I then got of him and put my hands on my hips mocking him ''how's that for payback?'' he rolled his eyes in a playful manner and spluttering, I laughed at him and said leaning forward 'I'll probably get tomorrow at school too!''

Jin huffed playfully and flicked one of his bangs away from his eyes.

_Home_

Jin gave me a kiss goodbye and drove off, I went into the house exhausted, I dropped my bag down, I was about to go upstairs then mom squealed ''xiao! Your home! How was it?'' I grinned at her and said ''it was perfect! We watched movies (lie) and went swimming today, oh yeah how did you know I was going swimming?'' she shrugged and said ''I didn't I just put them there…'' I shrugged at her and dropped my bag and fell on my bed.


	6. the project

Authors note: here I am again

Authors note: here I am again! Another chapter up and running, oh yea this chap might be a bit long

''WAKEY WAKEY!'' shouted mom, I screamed and fell outta bed, ''ITA!! Mom! Why'd you do that?'' I yelled at her, she put her hand on her hips mocking me and said ''well, it is a school day…'' I growled at her, she went off, ''damn it!'' I grumbled to myself pulling my clothes on,

I went downstairs to get my school bag; I went downstairs to see dad watching TV as usual, I thought to myself ''where are my shoes?'' I said to mom ''did you put my shoes any where?''

Mom looked puzzled for a bit then she put a look on her face like 'if she was an anime character she would have a light bulb on her head' look and said ''under the stairs'' I smiled at her and said ''arigato'' and put my shoes on, then I went to go do my hair, I put it in braids for once, grabbed a bite to eat before I left the house as well.

The school is only fifteen to thirty mins away from my house, I sprinted anyway, and I managed to trip over myself again, leaving me with a small cut on my knee I cursed myself '' jeez for a person who fights in hakke ken would be a little more careful, but not for me godamn it!'' I picked my self up, put a bandage on my knee and started sprinting again.

I was only halfway up the road when I saw Jin walking up as well as me; I ran over to him and jumped on his back, covered his eyes with my hands saying ''guess who?'' he chuckled a bit and said sarcastically ''uh who are you?'' I giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek, ''thanks for taking me swimming yesterday'' I whispered to him, he said laughing 'no problem, but next time you jump on my back please tell me? You almost drowned me!''

I questioned at him saying ''this might be stupid, but how did you wake up this morning?'' He replied ''alarm… how did you wake up gorgeous?'' I sighed ''my mom…''

He rolled his eyes at me and said ''grumpy girl coming through!'' I got off him and stood in front of him, putting my hands on my hips and poking him in the chest with my index finger and said ''are not grumpy'' he mocked me ''are too!''

''Are not!''

''Are too!''

''Are not!''

''Are too!''

''Fine you win…'' I said giving up, he chuckled and said picking me up ''c'mon were not getting anywhere with you falling asleep are we?'' I shook my head and started to doze off, the last thing I said before I went was ''tell me when were at school''

_29 mins later _

''Wake up, sleeping beauty were here…'' I opened my eyes to find Jins head on mine, we were on a bench in the school, I smiled dazed and said getting up and rubbing my eyes ''arigato…'' he smiled at me and offered me a drink, I smirked and said playfully ''no thanks, it has your germs!'' he replied cockily ''really? Well now you have my germs'' he French kissed me,

I blushed like mad and he offered me his drink again, I took a couple of sips of it and I said ''I should get to class, I got English, what you got?'' he replied ''art'' as I got up to leave he said ''do you want me to walk to class with you?'' I smiled at Jin and said ''I'd like that''

My class

I waved to Jin goodbye and sat down next to a ginger haired girl, she said ''xiao, am I correct?'' I nodded and said ''h-how do you know my name?''

She smiled and tapped her nose, saying ''im miharu hirano, nice to meet you xiao'' I shook hands with her, then she said ''every one talks about you in school xiao…they say that your going out with Jin correct?''

I nodded nervously, her eyes widened yelling ''NO WAY! YOUR GOING OUT WITH JIN!?'' everyone crowded around me, I blushed badly and I said ''it's not personal or anything…'' miharu said ''yes it is, jin's like one of the most popular guys in school, he's even got his own fan club, and im guessing you will too…''

I sighed at myself and put my head down on the desk, my cell phone beeped a message, it was Jin, I read it and I breathed a sigh of relief, it said

_Hey bbz u ok? How yu getting on in class, I hope your not stressed out much, meet mi at break the cola machine_

Luvs yu xxx Jin k

_p.s don't miss me too much k? _

I smiled at his message and I typed back

_Im not that stressed out, ok let's meet at break, ive got something to tell you…and no if your thinking im breaking up with you im not okay?_

_Cya sxy xxx _

_Xiao -- p.s im guessing you got p.e next?_

…_..sent_

''ooh, who was that?'' miharu questioned, I gave her a look saying ''mind ya own'' she rolled her eyes at me, I said to myself ''that's my first class finished''

Second class was outside, the teacher was going on about nothing, and well it seemed like that, I saw the boys soccer team playing, the score was 50 for the red team and 0 for the white team, but I saw jin doing most the work, I heard one of the boys say '' hey jin! Leave some for us! You trying to impress someone?'' he replied noticing me 'maybe…'' I blushed and turned away; he could tell I was flattered….

_Break time_

I went off to the cola machine to find that Jin wasn't there, so to pass time I was fumbling through my bag to find some money, I was singing to myself while I was at it. But then a hand snaked round my waist, I let out a yelp, I span round and it was Jin… I put up an annoyed look on my face and said folding my arms ''lemme guess…ummm I got nothing'' he laughed and said ''I was hiding behind a corner, your too fun to tease!'' I smiled at him in an embarrassing way, he held my hand and we were walking down the corridor, when we got outside I said to him ''thanks for the message…I was a bit lonely there''

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, I pouted playfully, and he said ''what was that thing you wanted to talk about?' I replied ''I just, didn't know that you were so popular, and you had your own fan club?'' he said concerned ''oh yeah that…''

I said dully ''miharu told me that, and everyone was crowding me when I said yes to me going out with you…'' he said to me holding me ''im sorry…I didn't think this was new to you'' I smiled at him returning the embrace ''it's okay, it doesn't matter to me, I love you…''

I dint realise miharu was round the corner, she ran up to me squealing ''so it is true, hey guys!'' she said running back to where she came from, I rolled my eyes and said to jin '' see?'' He chuckled and said '' were in the same class next'' I nodded and said ''just as long you help me with that project we are doing okay?'' he smiled and said kissing me on the lips ''c'mon we better go before were late…''

_Science class_

I moaned reading the piece of paper ''the project is about human emotions and describing what they do to out body's, god that's long!'' all our class pairs had different assignments, all of us were given two weeks to provide an excellent project,

I shrugged and said ''oh well two weeks of my life thrown away…'' in chuckled and said ''two heads are better than one!'' I said doubtfully ' gee thanks dad…''

He smiled at me and said ''c'mon we will get this done, I promise…'' I huffed…

Inner xiao…

**Arg! I soooooo hate homework**

I second that… I said

I turned to Jin and said ''how about we arrange a study date?'' He replied '' okay then, I know the perfect place to study…'' I tilted my head giving a puzzled look; he tapped his nose and said '' meet me at the gate after school okay?'' I smiled at him and nodded.

Authors note: phew! That took looooooooong! God sake! The next chapter takes place at one of my fave t5DR stages! Im not telling you what it is though…muwah cya readers!


	7. study

Authors note: konnichiwa

Authors note: konnichiwa! Me again another chapter takes after science class they go home for an hour to study…. just so you don't get mixed up!

_Science class_

Apart from the project we were doing chemicals, I love that kinda stuff, me and jin were wearing our goggles trying to create a good concoction, we failed… fifteen mins later the class was over, we took our goggles off, jin was smiling, trying not to laugh I told him ''what's ya laughing at jinni?'' he pointed at my face, and I took out a mirror from my bag,

I had a fat mark on my face from the goggles! I rubbed it off quickly and turned to Jin, fire in my eyes saying ''why didn't you tell me!?'' he started laughing and said '' komedesai! (Im sorry) its just that you look so funny!'' I told him ''shut up!''

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, he put his arms around me and said in a babyish tone ''sorry…will ya forgive me?'' he let go of me, and I quickly turned round and kissed him lightly ''yeah, yeah okay…''

_After science class, 2__nd__ break_

I met Jin at the gate; he said p.e teacher wanted to see him… Jin took my hand and led me to his car,

''So, where are we going?'' I questioned him; he just smirked and said ''it's a secret…''

_Secret place?_

We got out the car to see a wonderful traditional Japanese garden (heaven's gate to you lot!) I squealed and said ''this is soooooo kawaii!'' Jin smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and whispered ''I knew you would like it'' I smiled at him cutely and gave him a hug, saying '' arigato…''

Study date…

'' No.1 list as many emotions you can think of…' I said reading the piece of paper; Jin and me were sitting on the grass by the bridge, we could hear nothing more apart from our voices and birds, we thought of lots of them, I started off with the first one,

''Love''

''Sorrow'' Jin continued

''Happiness''

''Envy''

''Carefree ness'' waits. Is that even a word?

Jin shrugged and continued ''anger like what you shown earlier''

I growled at him

''Um…laughter!''

''Content''

''Scared''

''Disappointment?''

We carried on until we had a page full, I read out loud again ''NO.2 describe what they do to our body's, and provide a practical piece of work…''

We both hummed for a bit, I felt bored so I leaned against Jin, thinking hard…

I told Jin ''do you want to go first?'' he hummed for a bit then nodded looking down at me

Saying ''fine then, umm…. Love it occurs when a special person comes into your life…you get sweaty and butterflies in you stomach start to play up, and you cant think cause all that your thinking is that you want to be with that person…''

I grinned at him and kissed him, he deepened the

Kiss for both of us, I broke off and said smiling '' is that how love is described then?'' he nodded and said ''that, and the way I feel about you…''

Smiling to myself, I continued ''sorrow, I emotion that makes you feel sad…''

_Few minuets later _

We were done with the second par, now we had to the main piece of the project, I said to him '' we cant do the project here'' he smiled at me and said ''don't worry, we can do it at my house then after school tomorrow'' I smiled at him and said ''okay then, it's a date!'' he laughed at me and nodded, saying ''how about we take a break?'' I nodded and said 'I'd like that…''

_Break after study date_

We were walking from the Japanese garden, when Jin spotted an ice cream kiosk round the corner, he asked me '' d'ya want ice cream?'' I smiled and said ''only if I get a screwball (ice cream with bubblegum at the bottom)'' he smiled and went to it.

I was waiting round the corner, when a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes touched my shoulder, I span round and said '' nani?'' he smiled and waved, I smiled and waved weakly too, then he

Finally said ''your ling xiao correct?'' I nodded and said ''who are you?'' he replied ''sora, jin knows me''

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, Jin came round the corner and said giving me my screwball, and he had one of them ice milkshakes 'Yo sora, what you doing here?' ''Taking a walk, were you come from?'' jin replied ''the Japanese garden, we were doing a study date…'' sora had a mischievous glint in his eye, crossed his arms and said ''right... you and your girlfriend had a kisses date instead?'' jin replied laughing 'shut it!''

I backed him up and said pulling the peace sign with my fingers ''its true we were only studying…'' sora rolled his eyes at me…

_**Inner xiao**_

''**He is so gonna be dead if he does that one more time''**

''No don't!'' I replied

**Why not?**

''Cuz its one of Jin's friends''

''**Fine''**

Then sora studied me, eyes looking up and down my body, he clicked his fingers and said ''good choice kazama, didn't think you had it in ya!'' Jin huffed playfully and carried walking; saying ''cya sora'' I waved at him and ran up to Jin, taking a small spoonful of my ice cream, I said ''well he seems nice…but I tick bit crazy'' he smiled taking a sip of his milkshake, ''I know my friends can be a bit crazy…''

I laughed at him and said ''why are you so embarrassed?'' Jin replied quickly, blushing slightly ''are not! Besides I think your falling for him''

I laughed for a bit and put on a straight face ''uh, no im in love with Jin kazama, not sora'' then I said ''you are a bit tense though…'' jin huffed playfully, and I threw my arms around him and said ''don't worry'' he smiled at me and said ''your right, I should just relax with my girlfriend''

I giggled at him and offered him a spoonful, he took it. Few minuets later I finished my ice cream and, I had the chewing gum, Jin still had his milkshake, jin turned to me and French kissed me, which left both of us smiling, ''what was that for Casanova?'' I said, he replied ''no reason, just showing how much I love you'' he stuck his tongue out, showing the chewing gum that I had, I said ''cheap shot'' kissing him again to get it back, he laughed, my phone rang again… I sighed ''it's my mom''

''Konnichiwa?''

''Xiao, where are you, no lemme guess, your with Jin?''

''Is that a bad thing?'' I questioned

''Iihe, iihe its just im worried that's all''

Then my dad came on scolding me

''Xiao! Do you mind what time it is?''

''Uh no and I don't care, im on my way home right now''

''Fine fine!''

Before my dad had to say anything else I closed the phone and rested my head on my hands

''Something wrong?'' Jin asked me concerned

I shook my head, ''nothing just take me home…'' I said annoyed.

Few mins later

Jin dropped me home once again, I just ran into the house, leaving jin with a hurt expression on his face…then my dad came scolding me again, then I had enough, I yelled ''dad! Why are you scolding me? You never used to be like this when I didn't have a boyfriend! What's wrong with Jin? Tell me!''

Dad backed up ''its just that he's not right for you''

I yelled again ''why is he not right for me huh?''

Dad said ''he's too carefree''

I growled at him and muttered ''baka, you don't care enough to let me have a boyfriend, you just want me all to your self…'' I ran upstairs, then I heard mom singing in the shower, I just didn't wanna hear it so I ran up to my room and lay on the bed, eager to cry my eyes out…

Night time

I didn't bother getting in my pjs till late, meanwhile I was tossing a ball up, down, up, down, then I got a phone call, I answered it.

''H-hello'' I said choking back tears, it was Jin

''Xiao? You okay, talk to me…'' Jin said

I smiled to myself and said

''Why did you call''?

''Im missing that bubbly attitude, and wondering what's up''

I sighed over the phone

''My dad doesn't want me to be with you…'' I finally said

''What! Why?''

''He says you're too carefree''

''Hmmm oh well it cant be helped, if im that carefree…''

I laughed at him and said ''your full a yourself…''

''Now that's the bubbly attitude that I wanna hear''

I hummed and said ''arigato Jin, you really cheered me up…''

''No problem, if you ever need me again you know were im at…''

''Gee thanks mister, you've really helped'' I said sarcastically

He just chuckled and said ''bye I love you…''

''Love you too'' I replied putting the phone down

I giggled to my self and went to bed; I muttered ''arigato Jin…''

Authors note: godamn it! That killed me lol wait for the next finally two chapters, if ya convince me enough… boo-boo


	8. heart breakers

Authors note: um hey

Authors note: um hey! Chap 8 comin u.p!

I woke up feeling drowsy, I went downstairs to see no one there, all the better for me but I looked at the clock and it read 6 am, I didn't care so I pulled on some casual clothes and went for a walk…

I was still down about last night…what dad said to me…so what if he doesn't want me with Jin, I mean it's my life and no body should control it…

I should stop this, thinking about it…

I walked past Jins house, I heard fighting cries and I assumed Jin sparring, I took a couple steps back, ran up and flipped onto the roof, I peeked over the ledge and I was totally right, he was sparring, I tried standing up but I lost balance, causing me to fall face first, all the way down onto the ground.

''Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta'' I cried, Jin span round and ran up to me saying ''xiao! Are you okay?'' I nodded ''yeah, but I think I twisted something'' he helped me get up, he asked ''what were you doing up so early?'' I replied in a rather stupid way ''I should be asking you the same thing''

He smiled gently and tucked one of my strands of hair behind my ear, saying '' im just sparring, I always do this'' I dusted myself off saying ''I was on a walk, had to clear my head…'' I asked him ''can I spar with you?'' he smirked and said ''really, okay but ill go easy on ya'' I shook my head and said laughing 'why bother, I will kick your ass anyway…'' he smirked at me and fixed his glove, I got into my stance and he got into his, we both bowed,

I got into my phoenix stance, and threw a double barrel shotgun, he countered it with a punch, it connected me and hit me In the arm, I cloud kicked him which sent him to the floor, followed up with dark and stormy, finished off with crescent moon kick, it left jin panting, I did a false salute to him and shouted ''hum!''

He smirked at me and did a roundhouse kick to the face, I quickly went into my phoenix stance, and caught him off guard with wave crest heavy…

Well it knocked Jin to the floor, he tried to get up but couldn't… I knelt down to him and said ''jin…you okay?'' he replied ''damn, that's gonna leave a mark…'' I laughed and kissed him; he said ''xiao?''

''Yeah?'' I asked

''Why the hell didn't you tell me you were that quick?''

I laughed and said ''I should be getting back, my mom thinks im still in bed'' he chuckled and said ''go on then'' I nodded and went out the FRONT door this time before Jin could say anything; I sprinted back to my house and jumped in my bed,

_7:00_

I got out of bed again and did the same routine, had my breakfast, put on my clothes, did my hair and went out the house…

I called Jin as I was walking to school

''Hello?''

No answer…I hummed and thought ''where could he be?'' Then I suddenly thought ''he must be already at school…''

_School_

No Jin either huh? Where is he! I thought to myself as I was working through my textbook… miharu whispered ''where's jin?'' I shrugged and said ''I haven't seen him'' then miharu jumped ''you broke up with him!' I said ''no I haven't, it's just that I didn't see him'' miharu rolled her eyes at me, I huffed. At break I looked for him everywhere and I still couldn't find him…I felt so lonely

_After school_

I went over to Jins place soon after, the door was unlocked… I went in to see hwoarang trashing the place… ''Hworang!? Your not meant to be here!'' he smirked and said ''hey gorgeous…Jins gone to Osaka for a week'' I rolled my eyes at him and said to myself ''why didn't he tell me?'' he tilted his head to one side and said ''he didn't tell you?'' I shook my head and tears filled my eyes,

I saw a hurt expression on hworang's face, then his eyes burnt with anger, with his hatred of jin grows…he hugged me whilst saying ''to hurt a beautiful flower such as you is the greatest offence…I'll make him pay'' I was to hurt to say anything back but I thought to myself he's not a bad guy, so I made friends with him.

Eventually it's time for Jin to return…but im hanging out with hworang, which seems to replace him, the next day hworang, asked me to meet him at the front gate after school, I agreed to meet him and met him at the gates as asked, hworang came round to me and told me to close my eyes, I nodded and he led me to another Japanese garden…

Before I had to say anything, hworang planted his lips on mine; a voice in my head told me this was wrong. But I couldn't break free… little did I know I was been watched…I broke from the kiss to

Breath, I turned round and I saw jin…tears swelling up in his eyes…his heart shattered…he ran away, I pushed hworang off and ran after him, it started raining, I bet jin was glad…

I kept chasing him as if my life was in danger until he was cornered at the school gates, I tried getting out a word but all I could come out with is ''jin…please…'' and…. Nothing but darkness

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a bed… I looked round and saw Jin, but then I realised I was in Jins bed! I could see a hurt expression in his eyes, but a smile upon his face…I talked to Jin as if he was going to disappear to nothing

''JIN IM SO SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, HWORANGS JUST A FRIEND, I-IT WAS SO UNEXPECTED OF HIM, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU OR YOUR LO-''

He silenced me with a sweet and passionate kiss that I wanted to last forever… he broke away and spoke softly to me as if I was going to break…

'' Xiao of course I know your sorry and the kiss with hworang didn't mean anything to me, and I don't hate you and never will…. I love you xiao, and I want to be with you no matter what…

With that he kissed me so tender and passionate, I thought to myself ''im glad that I have someone so caring'' and with that a tear from my eye trickled down my face…

Authors note: thank you kissed x for the idea!


	9. bad news

Authors note 298:

Authors note 298: !o¬ another chapter again and oh yea how many times I have to say dis I have no idea… GODAM IT I DON'T OWN TEKKEN! Ah that felt better…on with the story!

With that he kissed me so tender and passionate, I thought to myself ''im glad to have someone who's caring'' and with that a tear from my eye trickled down my face…

We broke off and I wiped the tear from my face, Jin just hugged me tightly and said '' it's okay… im here now, and im sorry for not telling you…'' I replied '' I was really lonely while you where gone, I really thought he was my friend, but it turns out that he wanted a kiss from me…''

I held on to him for a moment, and then let go saying '' thanks for being worried about me'' Jin replied ''why shouldn't a man be worried about the woman he loves?'' I smiled at him and said ''well, why did you go then?'' he smiled and said ''heihachi dragged me into there, I tried to tell you but you left to fast''

I looked down and said ''komedesai Jin'' he chuckled and said ''its okay, your mum would a killed you if you weren't home…'' I smiled at him and said ''shall we finished off the project?'' he nodded and said ''hey I promised, and I always keep my promises''

Time passes

''Done!'' I said as we finished putting the last piece of it on, I stretched my arms and yawned, jin said ''tired'' I shook my head and said leaning on him 'nah, but im bloody well glad we finished it''

He laughed and said putting an arm around me and whispered ''shall we go to the amusement park?''

I laughed and said ''okay, you haven't taken me out in a long time anyways''

We turned the project in a couple days early, and then we went, we first went on the Farris wheel, then I asked him.

''Jin, what do you like about me?''

He turned to me and said ''well where can I start…your beautiful, down to earth, kind, sweet, and funny''

I giggled and said ''well, where can I start with you…'' he smirked and said winking 'say anything about me…'' I gazed at him lovingly and I then clicked and smirked playfully, saying ''well then, mr kazama your… cute, funny, carefree and generous'' he smirked and kissed me and said ''arigato'' when the ride was over we went on the roller coaster, it was really fast, I enjoyed it but im not sure about jin…

'' Did you HAVE to mention final destination during the ride''

I laughed and said ''at least I weren't screaming like a wimp!''

Jin mocked me and said smiling ''I was not''

I nodded and said ''right'' he rolled his eyes at me in a playful manner, and said fishing something out of my pocket ''here…I made this for you'' showing him a teddy with 'jin and xiao 4 eva!' sewed onto its stomach, he smiled and took it and said ''thanks, its really nice'' I smiled, my cell phone rang

''Hai?'' I asked

''Xiao, guess what'' mom squealed

''Nani?'' I asked

''Dad and me got both our jobs back! Were going back to china!''

I was shocked, but all I said was ''great…im really happy for you guys''

I closed the phone, and ran off away home, from Jin, tears swelling up in my eyes, I quickly wiped away the tears to show that I hadn't been crying when I got to the door, all I said was ''hi mom''

She nodded and smiled, and I ran upstairs, and fell on my bed, crying my eyes out.

Then I got another phone call

''Yeah?'' I said cutting back on tears

''Xiao is that you, why did you run off?'' Jin said

''Komedesai… but im going to miss you, so much'' I said

''Miss me why?'' he questioned

''Im going back to china okay!'' I finally said

He gasped and said ''oh, that's the reason…''

''Yeah, and I wont be able to see you again'' I cried

'' You will be able to talk to me though'' he reassured me

I smiled and said ''im really going to miss you, jin and I love you…you'd said we'd be together no matter what right?''

He chuckled and said ''yeah, I keep my promises, I do want to be with you no matter what, theres something in the pendant I gave you''

Then he said ''open it while you're on the plane, please…''

I nodded and said ''okay, I will''

Before he left he said ''ill come with you to the airport to see you off okay?''

I said ''uh-huh''

He smiled and said ''arigato xiaoyu…I love you''

I said ''love you too''

I put the phone down and fetched the pendant on the table, I clutched it softly and put it to my heart saying ''thanks jin, for everything you've done for me…''

Authors note: this might be a bit short, but like this is totally off my head, so im sorry if it's a bit short for you guys! Sayonara


	10. will we see each other again?

Authors note: this is the final chapter for long last

Authors note: this is the final chapter for long last!

''The plane leaves at 9:00'' my mom said, I had already packed my stuff, I put that pendant Jin gave me three weeks ago on me, I sat on the sofa and sulked, dad asked ''what's wrong with her?'' I heard mom saying ''she doesn't want to be away from Jin…''

We left the house at 8:54 and we got at the airport at 8:57 we were just waiting for the plane, I thought ''where's jin?'' I walked away from my parents in thought, not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone, a surprised yelp came from my lips, ''komedesai! I didn't look where I was going and…'' when I looked up, there he was…

Jin said helping me up smirking ''clumsy as usual, eh?'' I smiled and said '' I didn't think you'd come'' he shook his head and said ''why shouldn't I come? Ive come to see you off, just like I promised'' I smirked kissing him ''thanks''

I heard mom call ''xiao, oh xiao honey! The planes leaving'' I shuddered and said sadly ''im really going to miss you'' jin said hugging me ''don't worry I'll be always here for you'' I smiled and said ''thanks for everything you've done for me…'' he chuckled and said kissing me sweetly ''

Go on your going to be late'' I smiled and ran off to my parents, waving at him, mom said ''you ready to go?'' I nodded, and we went off,

_On the plane_

There was a few minuets before it went off, I was looking out the window, thinking about him, whether he was going to miss me or not,

Prepare for take off

I sighed and said ''goodbye Japan'' then I saw Jin waving to me… I smiled and blew him a kiss goodbye, I thought to myself ''I swear I could see a tear on his face'' I smiled to him, and the plane started moving…

I sighed and looked at the fluffy white clouds, while we were flying, then I heard a voice inside my head saying ''open the pendant while your on the plane…please'' I gasped and opened the pendant, the text inside it said

I will be always in your heart, where ever you go

_I will always love you and I will never hate you, and I will protect you._

_--Jin_

I smiled and put the pendant to my heart, and tears fell from my eyes, I said softly ''I will be always in your heart too Jin…''

End

Authors note: well tell me what you think of it!


End file.
